2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob Nekaro)
The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a near-normal hurricane season in the Atlantic basin, featuring 13 tropical storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. Pre-Season Forecasts Pre-Season Forecasts all called for an above-normal season due to a minor La Nina event. NOAA predicted on May 2 that there would be between 14-18 named storms, 6-8 hurricanes and 2-5 major hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Arlene On July 14, a tropical wave formed near the Lesser Antilles. On July 15, the wave developed a convective center and was named Tropical Storm Arlene. Arlene peaked at Category 2 hurricane status and struck the Bahamas with heavy wind and rains. Arlene caused 14 deaths, but its name was not retired - making the name Arlene one of the most-used names in Atlantic Hurricane history. Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 16. On August 18, the storm was designated Tropical Storm Don about 200 miles west-southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Don remained a tropical storm for three days before intensifying into a Category 1 hurricane on August 21. On August 22, Don intensified into a Category 3 major hurricane about 600 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Don then weakened slightly due to an eyewall replacement cycle, but regained Category 3 hurricane status on August 23. Don then made a slight turn to the north and reached its peak intensity of a Category 4 hurricane on August 24 with 135 MPH winds. Don then weakened to a Category 3 hurricane, and it would fluctuate between Category 3 and Category 2 status for the next two days. On August 27, near Bermuda, Don was downgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. Don was further downgraded to a tropical storm on August 29, before briefly regaining hurricane status on August 30. On August 31, east of Newfoundland, Don was declared an extratropical storm with winds of 65 MPH. Tropical Storm Emily On August 24, a tropical disturbance in the Gulf of Mexico intensified into Tropical Depression Five. On August 25, Tropical Storm Emily was named about 200 miles east of the Mexican coast. Emily made landfall in Mexico with 50 mph winds, causing minimal damage and some rain. Emily weakened to a tropical depression as it crossed through Mexico, dissipating into a remnant low but redeveloping as Category 3 Hurricane Emily in the Pacific. As an Atlantic storm, Emily topped out with 50 mph winds and 995 millibars pressure. Hurricane Frederick A tropical wave exited the African coast on September 1. On September 3, Tropical Depression Six had formed about 300 miles south-southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Later that day the depression was upgraded into Tropical Storm Franklin. Forming in the heart of hurricane season with warm waters and minimal wind shear, conditions were ideal for development of Franklin. On September 6, Franklin strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. On September 8, Franklin became a Category 3 major hurricane about 200 miles northeast of the Lesser Antilles. On September 10, Franklin reached its peak intensity of 155 mph winds and 932 millibars pressure, and was given a 50% chance of intensifying into a Category 5 hurricane within the next 24 hours. However, that did not happen, as Franklin began to weaken on September 11 to a Category 3 hurricane. On September 14, Franklin was downgraded to a Tropical Storm north of Bermuda. On September 16, Franklin became extratropical east of Newfoundland, taking a similar path to Hurricane Don earlier in the season. Tropical Depression Seven A tropical depression formed off the coast of South Carolina on September 8. The depression was expected to make landfall in New England but dissipated before landfall, leaving damage to a minimum. Tropical Storm Gert A tropical disturbance in the Caribbean was upgraded to Tropical Storm Gert on September 15. As Gert entered warm waters before it approached Florida, it was given a good chance of developing into a Category 1 hurricane. However, that did not happen, as Gert made landfall in Florida on September 18 with 70 MPH winds. Gert dissipated on September 19 and moved off the Atlantic coast, and was given a slight chance of re-development; however, Gert did not redevelop. Tropical Storm Harvey A tropical wave exited the African coast on September 20. On September 21, the wave became Tropical Depreession Nine about 200 miles southeast of the Cape Verde Islands. Due to high wind shear. Harvey could not survive and dissipated on September 23. Hurricane Irma On October 1, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Hurricane Jose Subtropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee A tropical disturbance located about 200 miles east of Cancun in the Yucatan Peninsula was discovered on October 16. It was then given a 30% chance of development within the next 5 days. Convection increased, and on October 18, Tropical Storm Lee was designated just north of Cancun. Lee weakened to a tropical depression shortly after formation, but turned out into the Gulf of Mexico and underwent rapid intensification, strengthening to a Category 2 hurricane on October 20. On October 21, about 100 miles off the coast of northern Mexico, Lee was upgraded to 110 mph winds with the possibility of becoming a major hurricane. The storm failed to strengthen, and Hurricane Lee then made landfall as a Category 2 in the northern Mexico, causing heavy rains in the area and 69 deaths. Because of the fatalities, the name Lee was retired and replaced with Les for the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Tropical Storm Maria A non-tropical low exited the coast of Georgia on November 18. On November 19, the low became subtropical, gained a convective center, and was designated Subtropical Depression Fourteen. The storm then strengthened into Subtropical Storm Maria on November 20 before becoming fully tropical later that day. Maria at this point was located off the coast of North Carolina, but turned off to the east, not affecting land. Maria dissipated on November 24 when it became extratropical. Names Used The following names were used in the 2023 season. It is the same list as the 2017 season with the exception of the name Franklin, which was retired. The name Frederick was used for the first time in this season. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future seasons Category:Realistic Category:Near normal seasons